Agony of the Heart
by EnticingNocturne
Summary: What if Jellal was the one to free Erza instead of her Fairy Tail comrades? Slight bit of Jerza intermixed. One-shot, but could change.


**Hi there! This is my first story on FanFiction. I didn't have anyone to beta read the story, so please PM me or review to tell me any mistakes I make. Please review to tell me your opinion. Depending on how many reviews I'll get, it could be a multi-chapter or one-shot. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or else Erza and Jellal would be happily together by now.**

All Erza felt was the agony from the torture that the ever-so-kind Kyouka had inflicted on her. She had been telling her the truth about Jellal, but no matter how many times she repeated it, she didn't believe her. Erza had been humiliated and tortured, and has had enough; if only she could get her body to move. However, she just couldn't. All that kept her to stay alive and keep her will as strong as it had always been was the knowledge that her friends were fighting and that Jellal was in danger. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she struggled, but with no avail. That little glimmer of hope was fading into the everlasting darkness, struggling against all the other feelings.

When she had finally awoken, she heard murmurs of people surrounding her, and when she opened her eyes, she had seen the person never wanted to see here. Jellal. "Erza, stay awake, please," he pleaded.

"J-Jellal," was all she could mumble out before he ran to her and draped his cloak on her.

She heard the chains snap and she was free. However, she couldn't walk, and could only let herself be carried out of the cell. "Hold on," he whispered, but she couldn't obey. So, he took it upon himself to move her arms around his neck, and he took off with Meteor.

* * *

><p>When Jellal found Erza helpless and chained, he felt his rage fighting to surface and break free. However, he pushed it down as he cut the chains withholding Erza, took his cloak off, and draped it on her. Before he wanted to speed into the distance, he told Erza to hold on. To his shock, she didn't show any response to any sort of stimulus. Now, his anger was bubbling and boiling, but he reminded himself to keep calm as he wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

Whilst she was on his back, she murmured something's that oddly sounded like," My precious strawberry cake," or ," Jellal... fluffy."

This amused him slightly as he trudged on to the cave. When they had finally reached their destination, Erza was finally stirring, to his relief. Only then did he notice something vital and embarrassing. Erza was uncovered underneath the cloak. His face turned completely red and he continued to speed to the cave using Meteor. When they reached the cave, Meredy stood there, waiting for them. "Jellal!" She cheerfully yelled.

However, her joy did not last long after she saw the state that Erza was in. "Hurry," she ordered in a grim voice as he entered their current hideout. The former Oracion Seis members were huddled around a fire when he set Erza down. Cobra stalled over to his current position and muttered,"What's she doing here?" With obvious disdain for the Fairy Tail Mage.

He shot the poison dragon slayer a look and Cobra held up his palms as if to say never mind. Meredy approached him with a thick substance that he assumed was medicine. She looked to him for permission and he nodded. He looked away as she gently pushed down the cloak and spread the thick paste around. With every touch, Erza shivered a slight bit and then settled down. "How did this happen?" Meredy questioned.

He looked away as he replied," She was tortured for my location. The only reason I found her was through this strange telepathy I have with her. Last time it happened was when she was on Tenroujima fighting Azuma."

She blinked and then went back to work. Her hands were swift as she spread the salve around and wrapped a bandage around Erza. Within minutes, she had finished bandaging Erza. By that time, Erza had started becoming alert and stopped shivering. Little by little, her eyes started to open and he saw brown eyes staring back at him. "Jellal?" escaped her mouth.

He only stared back numbly as she touched his face with only two fingers, and whispered, "You're alright," and paused before she yelled, " You idiot! What did you think that you would achieve from breaking into Tartarus like that? All you achieved was worrying me."

That made him wince until she murmured, " Thank you."

All he reply with was a nod. Then, a bright light filled the room as Erza requiped into her Heart Kreuz armor... not that he had a dictionary of all armors that she has. Then, she murmured," Farewell," and was off to fight her Tartarus with her friends again.

After she was out of sight, Meredy approached him and asked, " Why didn't you tell her?"

He smiled and asked," Tell her what?"

**And there we go. The end of my first Fanfic. All and all, I think I did fairly well. I don't know, I think I may have written a lot of useless things. Anyways, please review! I'd love to know what you think. **

**EnticingNocturne**


End file.
